Complicated
by Rogue Pryde
Summary: AU Kag is dying of a mysterious disease and craves adventure. Inuyasha is 'volunteering' at a hospital for reckless endangerment. Together they wreak havoc on the staff. But he's too busy hiding her from his friends to realize just how long she has left..
1. Default Chapter

I know, another fic, but inspiration calls and I just can't resist! Humor me!!! PLEASEE!  
  
*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
It was a prison. Not one of those dark, dank places you read about in books, but rather a room of pure white, like an asylum. Kagome Higurashi leaned out of her window as far as she dared, surveying the world from ten stories up. It was almost a game to her, trying to imagine exactly what was going on down there. She closed her eyes and pretended that Mrs. Blue House would leave that day before four o'clock as normal, instead maybe at three thirty. Than, by chance, she would run into Mr. Flower Garden. Neither of them had a family and Kagome imagined that they might strike up a conversation, maybe even go to dinner together. According to her books, all friendly conversations were followed by dinner.  
  
Kagome never placed herself in her fantasies. When she was little, she would sometimes pretend that Mr. Flower Garden would bring her some of his pretty flowers to place in her room, or that Mrs. Blue House would invite her over to that beautiful blue house for some tea and cakes. But everyday she would sit by her window and watch them, memorizing their every move, until she realized that they would never come. No one was going to bring her flowers, and she wasn't allowed to leave even if someone would have cared to invite her. It was a harsh lesson for an eight-year-old. She cried for hours after watching them follow their daily routines on her birthday, never even glancing at her window.  
  
Now she was all grown up, and she knew better than to believe in such daydreams. What might be normal for another girl would never happen to her. Kagome Higurashi was sixteen years old. When other girls were having birthday parties, she was filling out annual mental and physical evaluations. When other girls went to school dances, and had crushes, she would dive into her precious books so deeply she could almost pretend it was her life. Instead of going to school, and dealing with her family, Kagome spent hours thinking up ways to sneak out of her hospital room for a few stolen moments on the roof, where she could, if she tried really hard, see the roof of her house.  
  
When she was about eleven or twelve, her dad had helped her sneak onto the roof for the first time. There, he had pulled her onto his lap and pointed his wrinkled and tan finger towards the numerous houses and said, "There, that house with the chimney? With the blue balloon tied to it? That's your house. When you get better, we're going to take you there and have chocolate cake and ice cream. And there will be hundreds of blue balloons, so many you won't even be able to count them all."  
  
He surprised her by hugging her then. He had never been good with emotions, but that day he wrapped her in his arms as tight as he dared and hugged her for all he was worth. She held him back, smiling so big she thought she would burst. Her dad always gave her hope. She would get better, and he would throw her a huge party. And so many people would come! But she wouldn't care about them, wouldn't even talk to them. She would ignore everyone except her father. She'd run right into his arms and hug him as hard as she could, forgetting about the chocolate cake and even the ice cream. He was the one who made her laugh, who gave her hope that she would get better. Sometimes she thought she loved him so much she would burst.  
  
A week later he died.  
  
It had been an accident. That's what they told her. Strangers, they were the one's that told her. Her mom was too heartbroken, they said. Her brother locked himself in his room, the told her. Her father was hit by a car right next to the hospital. As far as they could tell, he just hadn't been looking when he crossed the street. It confused them, no one understood why her dad would cross the street without looking.  
  
But Kagome did. It was the street across from her window. He had been waving at her. She knew that with a frightening horrific clarity. They told her everything was going to be okay. They said time would heal all wounds. They said a lot of things, but their voices came from far away, and Kagome didn't have the strength to try and hear them.  
  
They talked for a long time. Weeks, they told her later. She never spoke back, she wouldn't say a word to anyone. Even when her mom came, eyes red from crying, Kagome just sat very still on her bed, staring at the wall dry- eyed.  
  
It wasn't until the mother of one of the patients passed by with a bundle of colored balloons that Kagome finally woke up to the real world. Her vision clarified with such intensity it frightened her, and all she could do was watch the single blue balloon until it was out of sight. As soon as it disappeared, she threw herself onto the floor and started sobbing. The nurses heard and called the doctors, who called her family. When she finally pulled herself together, they were all in the doorway, watching her. As calmly as she could, she picked herself off the floor and ran to her mom, arms open wide.  
  
It had taken a long time for Kagome to work up the courage to go to the roof again. The doctors and nurses saw it as a sign of rebellion, her mom thought she was going slightly crazy from being locked up, but they were wrong. It was her and her father's special place.  
  
She didn't cry when she sat there, all alone, though she felt tears prick her eyes. She sat back and stared at the top of the house with the chimney, remember every word her father said, pretending she could still feel his arms around her. She didn't leave until one of the nurses found her and furiously ordered her back to her room. Kagome complied, smiling, which shocked the woman even more. It was the first time she'd smiled since the death of her father.  
  
She was all grown up now, at least, that's what her mom would tell her every time she visited. She didn't come as often as she used to. A long time ago, she would come every day. And than she would start missing one or two days a week because of work. Eventually, she would only come once a week, if even that. Now, after all these years, Kagome counted herself lucky if she saw her mother more than once a month. She didn't blame her. After all, who would want to spend more time in that small little white room than they had to?  
  
Her brother used to come every time her mom did, but now he was busy with school and everything, and it was hard to make time for her. He still wrote her letters though, every now and than, keeping her posted on his life. Those letters made her day, and she would show all her nurses and all her doctors, smiling brightly at them, pretending not to see the sadness in their eyes. She used to think if she was happy enough, they would stop pitying her, but they only pitied her more. She learned to ignore the stares and the whispers.  
  
No one knew what was wrong with her. When she was born, she seemed perfectly healthy. But than they told her parents that there was something wrong with her blood. That she would need constant supervision to keep it stable. Than they said that she would never get better, they didn't know what was wrong. They could keep the problem at bay, but they could never cure her.  
  
Occasionally she got attacks. Her body would go haywire, her teeth would chatter and her arms would move around wildly. The first time it happened, she was only six, and had thought it was a game. That was when it was decided that she would have to remain at the hospital full time, and having a nurse at home wouldn't do any good.  
  
The attacks weren't so bad at first, but as she got older they grew more and more violent. The last one was so bad, when she tried to scream she bit her tongue. Blood filled her mouth, choking her. They said she nearly died.  
  
The thought wasn't a new one for her. According to the doctors, she could die any day now. She had grown used to it. They thought she didn't understand since she was constantly trying to get away from them. What they didn't understand, was that she just wanted to live what she did have of a life.  
  
So every day, when she couldn't make it to the roof, she would stand by her windowsill with the window open as wide as it would go and lean out as far as she dared. Though she no longer pretended to be a part of that world, she loved to watch the people go about their daily business. Maybe it was morbid, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the type of life that would never be hers. ***  
  
Inuyasha Taishou glared as hard as he could at the back of Mr. Ishida's head. "Let me get this straight." His voice was a growl, something that would have frightened the other teachers. "I have to play nurse to a couple of sick old men?" He made a face. "I'm sure they'd prefer a REAL nurse."  
  
The teacher stiffened, signifying that he hadn't missed the innuendo. "That's right." He continued cleaning the chalkboard. "The principal has decided, and I must say I agree, that you don't take human life very seriously and some time well spent at the hospital might do you some good. These men were all picked with you in mind."  
  
"That makes me feel so much better." He muttered, glaring darkly. "If this is because I set off fireworks from the school roof, I can assure you I didn't do it because I was suicidal. I have plenty of appreciation for life."  
  
Mr. Ishida finally turned around, dusting his hands. "Not according to your file. In the past year alone you've done at least nine life-threatening stunts."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So a guy can't have fun anymore?" He ignored the look the teacher gave him and sighed. "When do I start?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon, right after school. First you'll be seeing a Mr. Myoga. After that is a Mr. Takashi. You can talk to them about their ailments and family, do what you can to brighten their day."  
  
"You make me sound like a Boy Scout commercial." He muttered.  
  
The teacher raised an eyebrow, though he hadn't heard exactly what had been said. "I trust you will be on your best behavior?"  
  
Inuyasha flashed him a fake smile. "Scouts honor."  
  
***  
  
"So?" A tough looking teenager stood up from where he'd been leaning as Inuyasha exited the classroom. "What is it this time? More detention? You're trying to beat my record, aren't you?"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I've already beaten your record Kouga, get that through your thick wimpy skull. But no, I didn't get a detention."  
  
"Than what did you get?" His best friend, Miroku, appeared by his side. "They're not gonna expel you are they? I mean, nothing in the school manual actually says anything about fireworks on the roof."  
  
The silver-haired boy shook his head. "No, I have to," He paused, for effect. "Get this, I have to play nursemaid to some old men for two months! Every day after school!"  
  
Kouga smirked. "I guess that means we won't be seeing you around as much. Don't worry, you'll still have a place with us when you're all done, if you're good."  
  
Inuyasha shot him a glare. "I still have my weekends free and my nights, so don't start acting like I'm out of the picture yet Kouga."  
  
"Besides," Miroku remained relaxed, but his eyes were hard. "Who would replace him. You?" Kouga puffed out his chest and Miroku let out a harsh laugh. "Not a chance. Inuyasha's right, you're a wimp. We'll wait for him, thank you very much." They were referring to Shikon, the unofficial name for their group of friends at school. None of the students messed with any of the members of Shikon, and the group could be counted on to stir up trouble. The main members were Inuyasha, for being the most reckless of them all, Miroku, for finding a way to provide the means for their plans, and Kouga, just because he'd make an annoyance out of himself if they didn't include him. He was actually a pretty good member, but his attitude bothered the other two to no end, so they rarely admitted it. Shikon's benefits extended an 'honorary' membership to people like Kagura, or Yura, who'd helped them out a time or two, but they weren't official.  
  
Inuyasha headed for the door. "Let's go enjoy my last day of freedom." He ordered, stepping out into the sunshine. "I was thinking something along the lines of spray painting the principals office with teletubby pictures. I have it on good authority he watches the show with his kids, and besides," his eyes glittered. "I need revenge."  
  
The two boys agreed, Miroku more vocally than Kouga, and followed him out the door. Both of them knew better than to think spray painting an office would be all Inuyasha would do to the principal, but they were willing to take it one step at a time. It was always worth it.  
  
***  
  
DONE! Not a long chapter, but I wanted to save their first meeting for chapter two. Let me know what you think! And NO HATING ME FOR STARTING ANOTHER FIC. I can't help it. I think I'm addicted. That would be bad. Oh well.  
  
Rogue Pryde 


	2. Visitors

Hey!!!! My aunt is visiting from CA today! So be grateful for an update, lol! ;o) I'm glad I'm updating though, it's really nice to write sometimes. I'm sitting here, listening to my music (Avril Lavigne, Linkin Park, Staind, Three Days Grace, Evanescence and others. It's really REALLY great!) I love it! Just me and my music and my computer. And my parents wonder why I can spend hours in my room. *shakes head* honestly. Lol, Anyway, enjoy the update!  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha glowered dangerously as he strode down the halls of Tokyo's finest hospital. His so-called friends had ditched him as soon as Mr. Ishida had shown up. Apparently he needed to be 'escorted' to the patients rooms so as not to cause trouble. Okay, so the cherry bombs he and his friends had planned for the waiting room was out.  
  
" . . . You'll be seeing Mr. Takashi first, instead of Mr. Myoga like I told you yesterday." His teacher was talking. Inuyasha struggled to focus on something other than his plans for the unsuspecting inhabitants of the hospital. "Apparently, the nurses have had some trouble getting him to accept a visitor, even though he has both the staffs and my assurances," He stressed the word. "That you will be on your best behavior. His condition other than the ailments that go with a man of his age, include an extreme fear of pretty much everything. We're hoping that being around another person for a prolonged period of time will prove therapeutic for him." He gave Inuyasha a warning look. "So don't mess this up."  
  
"Who me?" He blinked his eyes innocently, flashing his teacher a mocking smile. "I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
The look his teacher shot him was less than reassured, but before he could further rebuke his student they reached their destination. "Alright." Mr. Ishida adjusted Inuyasha's shirt, as if it would make the ensemble of baggy jeans and a skater T-shirt more presentable. "It's down this hallway, room 32B, got it?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, noncommittally. "Yeah, sure."  
  
"Inuyasha," He began, lifting his finger as if threatening the youth.  
  
"I said I got it!" His amber eyes flashed. "I'll be a good little boy, now run along."  
  
The teacher sighed and ran a hand through his short, dark hair. "Against my better judgement, I leave you to your task."  
  
"Do all teachers talk funny, or just you?" Inuyasha cocked his head, as if in deep thought.  
  
"Ha ha." The expression on the older man's face was less than amused. "I'll be back to pick you up at seven thirty." He paused before continuing, to make sure Inuyasha was paying attention. "And you'd better have a glowing report from both the nurses and patients alike."  
  
"Ooh. I'm so scared. Weren't you leaving?" If anything, the boy got ruder as conversations progressed. Maybe sticking him in a building full of sick people wasn't the best idea . . .  
  
"Yes. Good luck." He tried to make the words as ominous as possible. The sneer on his student's face told him he'd failed miserably. With a sense of foreboding, he turned and walked out of the hospital, casting the personnel pitying looks that left them more than slightly confused.  
  
Inuyasha peeked to make sure his teacher was really gone before starting down the hallway. The last thing he wanted was a stalker involved with the school system. Taking his time, he strolled down the halls, peeking into various rooms as he passed them. The sight of so many old people made him more uncomfortable than he cared to admit. It wasn't that he was really disgusted with them or anything, that was something Kouga would feel. He just didn't know how he was supposed to act around people who were pretty much just waiting to die. Their lives had to be SO boring, and if there was one thing Inuyasha Taishou couldn't stand, it was boredom.  
  
Blinking his eyes, he forced himself to scan the room numbers. By the time he came to 32B he was already dying to get out of there. No pun intended. Schooling his features to be slightly less confrontational than normal, if only to get the 'glowing report' that would get him out of there for good, he knocked on the door.  
  
"Mr. Takashi?" There was no answer and he growled in irritation. "Mr. Takashi! Are you there?" He banged the door a little harder than necessary.  
  
"Are you family?" The voice was feminine, and decidedly younger than what he would have expected at a hospital. He turned around, not particularly caring whom he was talking to.  
  
"No." He snorted, but stopped short as he caught sight of his companion. "Uh . . . do you work here?" He was at loss for words and didn't like it, but nothing could have prepared him for finding someone like her in a place like this. She stood just past his chin, her lithe form clothed in a modified white hospital gown that hugged her every curve. It was shorter than was standard, her long legs in full few, leaving her movements unimpeded.  
  
She laughed and shook her head, causing several dark strands to fall across her eyes. "You couldn't pay me to work here." She scrunched her nose. "Well, you probably could, but it would have to be a lot."  
  
"Yeah." He stepped away from the door, moving closer to her. She was standing in the center of the doorway of room 33A he noticed distractedly. "Do you know where he is?" He was glad there was someone normal he could pump for information.  
  
"Yeah." She grinned, her eyes sparkling. "But if you're not a relative, why do you need to know?" He glanced at her sharply, relaxing once he was sure that she wasn't trying to make him look stupid.  
  
"My stupid school thinks I'll 'value life more' if I spend time with old people." He snorted, letting her know just what he thought of that idea. "So I have to spend time with both him and a Mr. Myoga."  
  
She nodded slowly, as if deep in thought. "You sound really happy about it."  
  
"I'm ecstatic."  
  
The dryness of his voice made her laugh out loud and he felt unreasonably pleased with himself. He had always been popular with the girls at his school, but it was more of a 'smile' equals 'swoon' deal. He kinda liked having a normal conversation with a girl.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but Takahashi transferred hospitals this morning. We're going to have to manage our poor meaningless lives without him." She added, placing a hand over her heart in mockery.  
  
"You didn't like him." He was guessing, but was pretty sure he knew the answer.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "The man insulted everyone and everything, and if you actually did everything right the first time, he'd take it as a personal insult. I'm surprised the staff isn't throwing a party now that he's gone."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled, comfortably enjoying himself. "He was that bad, huh?"  
  
"Yes." She said decisively. "He was that bad." She cocked her head. "So what exactly did you DO in high school? If they tried to load you with Takahashi you must have been evil incarnate."  
  
"To the principal, I probably was." He grinned back at her, shrugging as he continued. "The clincher was when I let off fireworks from the school roof. Apparently, that makes me suicidal."  
  
Her eyes widened, but not for the reasons he had expected. "That's so awesome! Did you do it at night or during the day?"  
  
"Day." He continued hurriedly, glad to have someone new who appreciated his accomplishments. "It was during the lunch hour, and they went everywhere!" He gestured with his arms, throwing them as far as he could manage and she clapped her hands delightedly.  
  
"I'd have died!" She laughed, shaking her head. "I'd have laughed so hard it'd kill me."  
  
"Why weren't you there?" He questioned, eyeing her critically. "What high school do you go to?"  
  
"Oh." She flushed slightly, almost guiltily. "I home school. If I let off fireworks from MY roof, I'd be stuck with worse than hospital duty!" He laughed with her and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"So what about Mr. Myoga? Has he transferred too? If I luck out maybe I can just ditch this place." He glanced around the hospital in obvious distaste.  
  
"Am I boring you that bad?" She teased. "He's actually here still, but good luck with that, the man's scared of his own shadow . . . like it'll talk back to him or something."  
  
Inuyasha groaned. "Is there anyone 'normal' in this hospital?"  
  
"Me?" She made it sound like a question, but managed to avoid waiting for his answer. "What do you expect, you're supposed to be getting punished."  
  
He glared at her. "Whose side are you on?" He demanded, smiling slightly with the corners of his mouth.  
  
"My own." He laughed at the tone of voice she used. "Myoga's still in therapy though, so what are you gonna do for the next couple of hours? Hang around here?"  
  
His face immediately took on a panicked look as he glanced around furtively. "I don't suppose you have any plans for the next few hours?" He gave her the grin that melted most girls.  
  
She didn't melt, but she did laugh. "Wow, I feel SO special. As a matter of fact, I am bored out of my mind, which is why I came up to talk to a complete stranger."  
  
"That's dangerous you know." He admonished in a fatherly voice. "I could have kidnapped you."  
  
She nodded wisely. "Yes. There's no way a building full of doctors, nurses, and security guards would stop you as I kicked and screamed in your grasp. How foolish of me."  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were mocking me." His voice held a false note of severity in it.  
  
"What grade are you in again?" She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"You're not funny." He informed her, hiding his smirk.  
  
"You're just too stupid to get the joke." She replied, placing a hand on his arm to pull him with her back into her room. "I need to get out of the hallway before the nurses see me." She explained, shutting the door behind him.  
  
He nodded condescendingly. "It's okay if you just wanted to be alone in a room with me. All the girls do."  
  
She gaped at him for a full minute before smacking him. "You're horrible!" But she was laughing.  
  
He rubbed his arm. "Wench! That hurt!" It didn't, but oh well.  
  
"At least you're in the right place!" He looked up and grinned as he met her gaze.  
  
"I wonder if I'd get a discount for getting injured on hospital grounds." He mused, pretending to be deep in thought.  
  
"Idiot." She teased, heading over to a counter. "Do you want to listen to some music?"  
  
"You're allowed to do that in a hospital?" He was surprised. He'd thought you weren't allowed to do anything fun at all around sick people.  
  
"Nope!" The smile she flashed him was positively devilish. "But if I stick a chair under the door," She gestured behind him with her hand. "Than it'll take a full five minutes and about twenty seconds before the nurses can force their way in. Plenty of time for at least one song."  
  
He gaped at her before laughing out loud. "Alright, what do you have?" He strode across the room and positioned himself beside her so he could read the labels over her shoulder.  
  
"Practically everything. I guess you could say I'm obsessed. I think I'm in the mood for some Linkin Park." She decided, pulling out the CD and climbing under her bed. Inuyasha watched in confusion as she pulled out a rectangular shape and opened it up to reveal a boom box. "They'd have taken it from me by now if I didn't hide it." She explained, grinning impishly.  
  
He nodded, in perfect understanding. "Makes sense. Do you have the new Linkin Park?"  
  
"Yup!" She held up the case proudly. "My favorite song on there is 'Run Away'. Do you like them?"  
  
"Who doesn't" He answered, taking the case from her as she popped the CD into the player. She was about to press play but stopped when her finger was a mere inches away.  
  
"Oops!" She quickly strode across the room. "I almost forgot the chair!" He watched in amusement as she positioned the chair behind the door, studying it until it fit just right. "There we go!"  
  
She found the right number and hit play, not even hesitating before cranking the volume to as loud as it can go.  
  
He listened in enjoyment, watching her take in the music out of the corner of his eye. "What are you going to do when they catch you with a guy in your room?" He vocalized the question as soon as it occurred to him.  
  
"I've already thought of that." She dismissed his concern with a wave of her hand. "There's a ledge outside my window you can wait on."  
  
He nodded, not really believing her. "Cool."  
  
***  
  
THE END! Of the chapter. Could have been longer, but in case I didn't let you know, I've just started a job. I'm a full time college student AND I'm working 27 and a half hours a week. I'm going CRAZY! I'm so busy I can't even eat all the time. I've lost like 8 pounds just from my now hectic schedule. I DID eat today (a lot, I might add) and even had time to update! I wish every day could be like this *sigh*. Oh well, until the next time I get some free time!!!! I love y'all! And let me know what you think! 


	3. Cherry Bombs

Hey! SO sorry about the long time between updates. I seriously have NO spare time! As it is, I'm doing this before bed, staying up later than is advisable, just so I can write this. Now than, don't you love me? Lol. I'm listening to a Three Days Grace song. I've only heard two, but I am SO in love. It's a must! The two I know are "I hate everything about you" but it goes on to say 'why do I love you' so it's NOT a hate song, lol. And the second one is Let You Down, that's the one I'm listening to now. They rock! Okay, enough free advertising.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
"Yes Ma'am, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Kagome's voice held just the right amount of humility and contriteness to be believable.  
  
The nurse sniffed, obviously not falling for the act. "So you said yesterday Miss Higurashi. And the day before." She let her shoulders relax and a small sigh escaped her. "But I suppose that is the best we'll get from you. You'd better hope I don't have to come up here again today!" With what was supposed to be a sever look, the nurse turned and swiftly excited the room.  
  
Kagome counted to fifteen after the door shut, waiting until the sound of retreating footsteps had completely disappeared.  
  
As soon as she knew it was safe, she ran over to the window and stuck her head out, laughing into the wind. "You can come in now!"  
  
She jumped back as Inuyasha hurled himself through the window. "I am never. Ever. Doing that again." He panted, glaring at the offending window through narrowed eyes.  
  
She tried, she really did, but a small giggle escaped her. "What happened to the big bad tough Inuyasha?" She teased. "You didn't exactly object when I suggested the idea! In fact, I think your exact word was 'cool'."  
  
He turned his venomous stare towards her innocent gaze. "I thought you were kidding! Now I know what you're in here for!" He paused, deciding to let her simmer in her curiosity for at least a full minute. He gave up the instant she put her hands on his hips. Suddenly waiting didn't seem very wise. "You're insane! Clinically, medically, and LITERALLY insane!" He seemed very proud of himself for reaching the conclusion.  
  
Her reaction wasn't quite what he had hoped for. With a shrug she leaned against the windowsill, her dark hair catching in the breeze letting the wind toy with it's tangled strands. "So what else is new?" It was like a scene out of a movie and he found himself oddly enjoying her drama.  
  
"You think you're so cool, don't you?" He smirked, playing along. He struck a pose, resting his elbows on the edge of her bed, positioning one foot further in front of the other, giving him a typical 'bad boy' look.  
  
Her voice remained disinterested, but her eyes were positively delighted. "You don't?" She pouted prettily, moving to cross her arms. Her motions were slow and graceful, arms gliding through the air as if an invisible force supported them.  
  
"Nope, not really." He sunk lower into his pose, beginning to feel at least a little respect for those 'tough guy' actors. His back was starting to cramp up.  
  
She moved easily across the room, and for a second he thought she was going to strike a pose by the sink next to her bed. It wasn't until she grabbed the spray handle that he realized he had just been duped.  
  
"I'll show you 'cool' hot stuff!" She laughed out loud as she whirled around, hitting the handle as she sprayed ice cold water in his direction.  
  
She stopped after only a few seconds, but it took nearly five minutes for her to stop laughing and Inuyasha to wring most of the water out of his hair. "Is that better?" She asked, once she managed to talk coherently.  
  
"Much." He said dryly, making her giggle.  
  
"Good. I live to serve you know." She eyed him speculatively. "Do you want a brush or something?"  
  
"I'm fine." He shook his head briskly, spraying a few droplets in her direction.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're shaking dry you mutt!" She must have thought her reference to him as a dog was absolutely hilarious because she burst out laughing again, collapsing onto her bed.  
  
Inuyasha didn't miss the opening. In two quick steps he reached the sink and grabbed the sprayer. "No!" She screamed, trying to fend off the stream of water with her fists. "You're playing dirty!"  
  
He stopped as soon as her hair was thoroughly drenched. "Want a brush?" He mocked, tossing the spray handle back into the sink.  
  
She looked at him through the wet tangles. "Very funny."  
  
"I try." He mimicked her movements, running his hand through his hair to get out the worst of the knots.  
  
"Try harder." Her voice was dry, but he could see the sparkle of amusement in her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha threw himself onto the bed next to her, neither of them caring about the wet spots forming on the spread. "What now?" He glanced at the clock. "I still have over an hour."  
  
"It's not MY responsibility to entertain you, you know." She informed him, wringing out her hair, ignoring the droplets spilling onto her bed. "Can't you think for yourself? Wait, don't answer that. I wouldn't want to embarrass you." She grinned up at him, making it impossible to be angry with her.  
  
"You're mean." He glared at her, but without venom. He paused, thinking. "Well . . . I do have a few cherry bombs my friends and I were going to uh . . . present the hospital with, but they chickened out when I got a teacher for an escort. It'd be a shame to waste them." He sighed, shaking his head.  
  
After he was convinced he had been sufficiently serious he peeked up at her, grinning at the sight of her delighted smile. "I'm sure we can come up with something!" She assured him. "In fact, I'm getting hungry."  
  
He looked at her, confused. "You can't eat cherry bombs, genius."  
  
"I wasn't going to eat them, moron! I meant we could bring them with us to the cafeteria! You know, kill two birds with one stone." She glared at him, but the mood was interrupted by her sudden laughter. "You really thought I'd eat them?"  
  
Wisely, Inuyasha chose not to answer. "Where's the cafeteria? I don't remember passing it." He tried to look interested in his own question, but failed miserably. It was obvious he had just been trying to change the topic.  
  
She tossed her hair, sending him an amused look. "On the first floor. Come one, it won't take us long to get there."  
  
Inuyasha smiled weakly, and followed her out the room. All of the personal acknowledged her with a nod, as did a few of the patients, but none were openly friendly with her. He wasn't sure if it was because of his presence or if the girl really didn't have any friends in the hospital. The second seemed nearly impossible to him. He'd never met someone so easy to hang out with. But at the same time, she didn't seem on particularly friendly terms with any of the people either.  
  
He would have pondered his observations more had they not entered the cafeteria and his nose been attacked by the smell of good old cafeteria food.  
  
***  
  
Kagome scoured the cafeteria with an analytical gaze. It only took a few furtive glances before she found the perfect target. Quickly, she grabbed Inuyasha by the arm, yanking him against the wall so they would be out of sight from the two 'cooks'.  
  
'Tuna Casserole' she mouthed, jerking her head toward the steaming mixture. It took a second for him to catch on, but finally he followed her pointed motions and caught sight of her intended target. A slow smile spread across his face. With a quick nod, he produced the bombs. There were four in all and he covertly handed her two. Inuyasha produced a lighter from one of the pockets inside his jacket, and they lit all four fuses at once.  
  
Their eyes met and they grinned simultaneously.  
  
In perfect syncopation they launched their mini explosives. The first two both landed in the tuna casserole, but Inuyasha's second landed in the mashed potatoes next to the main course and Kagome's soared completely over both and landed in the still cooking stew. They turned towards each other, absolutely delighted.  
  
BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone in the cafeteria started at the noise. It shocked everyone so much that it took them a split second longer to realize that there had been a reason for the blast. Bits of casserole flew into the air with clumps of the cold mashed potatoes. The cooks found themselves covered in the simmering stew and began to scream frantically, terrified it would hit their skin. In the chaos that followed, Kagome and Inuyasha made their escape.  
  
Once in the safety of the hall, they burst out laughing, leaning on each other for support. They made several feeble attempts to start a conversation but gave up in the end, content to laugh until they felt as if they couldn't take another step.  
  
Somehow they managed to make it back to Kagome's room, still wiping tears of laughter from their eyes. "That was awesome!" Kagome finally managed, shutting the door behind her and throwing herself on her bed.  
  
Inuyasha flopped down next to her, grinning so hard his cheeks hurt. "It's a shame you home-school. What a waste of a diabolical mind. The cafeteria idea was pure genius!"  
  
"Thank you, thank you very much." She bowed, imitating a very bad Elvis Presley impersonation.  
  
There was silence for a moment, broken by Inuyasha in a tone of voice that sounded as if something had just occurred to him. "Why are you here anyway? I mean, you don't seem sick, and the nurse was pretty lenient about the whole music deal."  
  
The smile froze on her face as she tried to come up with a believable lie. For the first time in her life she was normal, if she screwed this up she'd lose her one chance at having real fun. "It's my parents." She heard her voice say, sounding as if it was far away. "They're so over protective. If I have so much as a headache, they put me back in the hospital. The nurses are used to it by now, so I get the same room every time."  
  
He blinked. "That's gotta suck." She giggled at his bluntness.  
  
"Yeah, it does. But what can you do?" She shrugged, hiding the ecstasy that followed his casual acceptance.  
  
"Don't ask me." He shrugged back. "My dad won't give a rip what I do as long as I don't kill myself or ruin his chances at running for governor next year."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Governor? You really did NOT strike me as the type to come from a political family."  
  
"Hey!" He defended himself. "I lead the best group of pranksters in the school! That's leaderships skills for ya!"  
  
"Oh. Right." She smacked her forehead. "How could I have forgotten?" Her sarcasm was obvious.  
  
"I don't know." He sighed dramatically, adopting an air of wounded pride. "I can't believe you value my accomplishments so little."  
  
"On the contrary. I think they're great!" She grinned. "How much you wanna bet they order out for meals from now on?"  
  
"Do I look stupid to you?" He demanded, shaking his head until she opened her mouth. "Don't answer that." He added abruptly.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine. But you know what I was going to say."  
  
He groaned, reaching behind his head for a pillow. Once his fingers had clenched it tightly, he raised his arms high over his head and smacked her with it, right across the face. "What makes you think I care?"  
  
"You jerk!" She laughed, picking up another pillow from her side of the bed. "I don't really care if you care or not!" She smacked him back, dancing away from his returning swing.  
  
"Well, I don't care if you care if I care or not!" He retorted, drawing his arms back for another swing.  
  
She stopped abruptly. "What?" The pillow came too fast for her to dodge.  
  
He grinned smugly. "It's called," He paused. "Well, I don't remember what it's called, but I distracted you enough to strike a hit. I really thought you were smarter than that." He shook his head in mock sympathy.  
  
Which served to hide her attack from him perfectly . . .  
  
THWACK!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And chaos ensued . . .  
  
***  
  
ALL DONE! Aren't you glad I updated? I really REALLY am sorry about everything! This week should be better cuz I only have one major paper due (but I have other assignments.). I'm working evenings though almost all next week and that's usually my writing time, so we'll see how it goes. I'm listening to Headstrong by Trapt now, and I LOVE IT! THAT SONG IS GREAT TOO! GET IT!!!!!  
  
I'm telling you . . . these bands ought to pay me for advertising . . .  
  
Than I wouldn't have to work . . .  
  
Or go to college . . .  
  
Which would leave more time for writing . . .  
  
Oooooooooooooh 


	4. Boredom

Alright! An update! Woo hoo! YAY!  
  
Okay, I'm done. Yes, I know, it's been ages. I'm a terrible person. But I have this whole long list of reasons that I'm NOT telling you, so you should be grateful! . if that made any sense. It probably didn't. I'm in a weird mood today, as anyone who's talked to me today will know. So I'm gonna spare you and shut up. Here's the chapter!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha's motionless form with keen interest. She wondered how long he could hold his breath, or if he'd found a way to breathe while stuffing his face in her pillow. He was spread out across her bed, taking so much of it that she had to set across from him on a little rocking chair a nurse had once brought up for her mom.  
  
As if sensing her eyes on him, he shifted uncomfortably, letting his face sink even deeper into the pillow as her stuffed his arms under it for levitation. At the end of the bed, his feet began to rub against each other, letting her know the full extent of his boredom. Stubbornly, he still refused to let even the teeniest bit of light find it's way into his line of vision.  
  
Kagome was starting to get a cramp. She wasn't sure just how long she'd been sitting in that chair, but it wasn't designed for someone to lean forward for long periods of time. To maintain her position, she'd had to physically stop the chair from rocking backwards, putting even more of a strain on her back.  
  
The clock was starting to get to her too. She hadn't noticed it before, but once Inuyasha had stuck his head in her pillow, every little thing had been more exaggerated than normal. It was driving her crazy. The clock wouldn't shut up. The light was making some incessant buzzing noise. The rocking chair creaked loudly every time her control on its position slipped. She couldn't take it anymore!  
  
"Just because you're not looking at the clock doesn't mean it's not time for you to go to Myoga's room." She said finally, in an annoying sisterly way. "In fact, you're ten minutes late."  
  
With some effort, he managed to lift his head out of her pillow. "You ruined it!" He glared. "If you hadn't opened your big fat mouth than I could have stalled for a bit longer and say I'd lost track of the time!"  
  
She stared at him. "Is stuffing your ugly face in my bed THAT much better than talking to some old guy?" Her voice seemed to blend in a mixture of incredulity and annoyance. "Because I'VE been bored out of my mind for the past twenty minutes."  
  
He groaned as he rolled over on his side, hugging the pillow to him. "You don't understand." He began, but stopped, staring at her contemplatively. "Well . . . Have you ever been so bored you just wanna scream? Or pick something up and throw it?"  
  
"If the past half hour counts, than yes." She answered dryly. "Of course, I opted to talk rather than scream and throw my rocking chair at you, as tempting as that idea was."  
  
"Thanks ever so." His response was just as dry. "I, on the other hand, don't HAVE your amazing sense of control. If I go into that guys room and he's not watching pro football or listening to something other than 80's, than I'm going to go postal on him."  
  
She giggled at the image. "I can just see it. 'Teenage Boy Beats Poor Old Man Senseless: "I couldn't help myself," he claimed. "He was just so BORING."'." She laughed again. "That would be hilarious!"  
  
"And it would do wonder's for my after school activities, don't you think?" He raised an eyebrow and she got his point.  
  
She smiled at him. "How about I walk with you. That way I can peek inside and warn you if he is just too boring. Does that sound fair?"  
  
"Better yet," He jumped off the bed, letting the pillow fall, and grabbed both of her hands in his. "How about you go and make some excuse for me? Like, 'He'd love to come, but his mom called and his dog just got ran over' or something."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "That's an old enough excuse that Myoga is SURE to have heard of it. He probably USED it at one point."  
  
"Fine." He crossed his arms. "You come up with an idea than."  
  
She waved her arms in front of her, as if pushing away his words. "No way. You're not getting me that easy. Why do I have to put ANY effort into getting you out of something?"  
  
He hesitated. "Because I have more cherry bombs?"  
  
Her eyes shone. "You do?"  
  
"No." He hung his head. "But if I did, I bet you'd help me."  
  
She shrugged. "But you don't, so what does it matter." He shot her a mock glare and turned towards the door. She waited until he'd left before racing to the door. At the sound of retreating footsteps she hurriedly opened the door and called out to him. "Fine, but only because I'm dying of boredom."  
  
He surprised her by being right in front of her. He'd only been pretending to walk away. "Who says I'll hang out with you? What's to stop me from going home?"  
  
She didn't even have to say anything. The look in her eyes was enough to make him change his mind. "OR, I could hang out for a couple hours. There's nothing to do at my house anyway."  
  
She nodded, all threats gone from her eyes. "Sounds like a plan to me. So where's his room?"  
  
For a second he looked utterly confused. Than his entire face lit up. "I don't know!" He grinned wildly. "My teacher never told me!" He looked so completely happy that Kagome hated to burst his bubble.  
  
Maybe hate's too strong of a word . . .  
  
"Ask a nurse, genius." She tweaked the end of his hair for emphasis. "They keep records of that kind of thing."  
  
He looked at her, and than stared some more. "You suck." He said finally. "You totally suck."  
  
"I try!" She smiled warmly at him, her eyes dancing in mockery. "It's a hard job, but somebody has to do it. Especially when it comes to you and your ego."  
  
He continued as if he hadn't heard her. "FIRST you tell me when it's time to go, thereby foiling my plans of being so late I wouldn't even have bothered to go! THAN you find ways for me to go out of MY way to get to a place I don't want to go!"  
  
She placed one finger on her bottom lip, as if in thought. "Gee, when you put it that way . . ."  
  
"I hate you." He said it so simply she didn't have to worry about there being any truth to it. "I really really hate you."  
  
"That's good to know!" She smiled up at him before turning and walking down the hall.  
  
"Hey!" She ignored him and kept walking. "HEY!" She stopped, turning around slowly as if he didn't even deserve that much attention from her. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are you going?" He hastened to catch up, glaring at her for leaving him mid rant.  
  
"To the nurses station. To ask where your friend is staying." She whirled again, quickening her pace. "You're late as it is, you'd better hurry." He caught up enough to look her in the eye. Sure enough, she was laughing at him.  
  
"You're getting a kick out of this, aren't you?" He grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to stop and meet his gaze.  
  
"Yeah, so?" She grinned up at him impishly. "And I have to admit, I'm dying to see what this guy looks like." She paused. "You know, before you kill him and all."  
  
He stuck his tongue out at her. "Maybe I'll kill you first." He said bitterly, crossing his arms as they both continued down the hall. She just winked at him, completely unfazed.  
  
When they reached the desk, Kagome shot a glance at him to make sure he wasn't going to make the first move before approaching the counter. "Hi! Do you know what room Mr. Myoga is staying in?"  
  
The nurse glanced at her. "Why do you need to know that, Miss Higurashi?" She asked, returning her attention to the monitor in front of her.  
  
"Oh! It's not for me." If anything, Kagome's smile grew bigger. "It's for my friend."  
  
The nurse glanced up sharply. "Friend?" Her voice was skeptical, sparking more than a bit of curiosity in Inuyasha. She gave him a cursory glance. "Room 39A" She said finally. "I gave him lunch today." She added, as way of an explanation for knowing his room number. "But be careful!" She called out as they started to walk away. "He doesn't like people much."  
  
Inuyasha snorted, but Kagome looked curious. "Why would they send someone like YOU to someone who didn't like people?" She demanded, following him towards the hall labeled "A".  
  
"Because of my charming personality?" He gave her his most fake smile.  
  
"You don't fool me Mr." She retorted. "You don't have a charming bone in your body. They probably figure that after you, any other human being would seem like great company!"  
  
"Ha ha." He said sarcastically. He looked at her, not bothering to phrase his question gently. "Why did the nurse seemed surprised that you had a friend?"  
  
She shrugged. "People hate hospitals."  
  
"So none of your friends visit you?" He was genuinely shocked. He figured someone like her, all clean cut and everything, ran a whole bunch of charity clubs. The kind of people who would be friends with her should LOVE hospitals.  
  
"It's not a big deal." She shrugged again. He didn't push it. They reached Myoga's room and with a signal from Inuyasha, Kagome pushed the door open and peeked inside. Instantly she clapped a hand over her mouth, pulling her head back outside before shutting the door.  
  
She bit her lip as she pulled her hand away from her mouth, laughter etched in every corner of her face. "He meets every qualification." She managed. Curious, he opened the door for himself and groaned.  
  
"You could still save me." He pleaded.  
  
"Oh no." Her eyes danced. "Not when he's such a perfect match for you." She gave him a little wave. "Have fun!" With that she was gone.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and resigned himself to watching football and listening to music. That is, women's football and some screechy sound emitting from a radio that he 'assumed' was music.  
  
"Hi." He opened the door. "I'm Inuyasha."  
  
The scream that emitted from the occupant's mouth left serious doubts in Inuyasha's mind over whether or not Mr. Myoga was a Mr. at all.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Okay, so it wasn't the most EXCITING chapter, but that's cuz I had to get it over with. The next chapter will have scenes with other ppl now. Anyways. SORRY again for the long time between updates! Do you like me spacing the paragraphs this way or not? I just thought I'd try it out. 


	5. Spit germs

YES! I'm alive. And suddenly inspired….. amazingly enough. Things are crazy and I'm really sorry! I'm going to start writing again though, because I've noticed the LESS I write, the MORE stressed I get, and the LESS time I get to write. It's a vicious cycle. Oooh and I'm listening to Reanimation, Linkin Park CD. Exciting! (And to everyone who wondered, the concert was FANTASTIC, if a little to full of pot smokers)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mr. Blue House left her beautiful blue house at exactly three thirty. A half hour later, Mr. Flower Garden got into his green car and drove away. They didn't meet. They never even saw each other.

Kagome could care less.

For years she had lived through her stories, her books. She both despaired and triumphed with the characters as they acted out their roles, giving her insight to the kind of life, type of human interaction, she would never have. Those stories had _been_ her life.

But when she fell asleep the night before, she wasn't daydreaming about the happenchance meeting between two neighbors. She wasn't trying to imagine what would happen to the characters in her latest book. She had shut her eyes tight, trying in vain to shut out images of _his_ face so she could get some sleep. But she couldn't do it.

He hadn't done anything particularly clever. He hadn't swept her off her feet like the lead men in her books. Her heart wasn't even pounding at the thought of him. But she couldn't stop thinking about him. For the first time in her life someone had treated her like a normal teenage girl.

It was exhilarating.

She loved the shock that was on the nurse's face when she announced Inuyasha as her friend. She delighted over the screams from the cook when they added their own special ingredient to the day's main course. She giggled, remembering their 'dramatic' act, and the water fight that followed it. She had never felt so normal. And she had never known that normal could feel so special.

So she stayed up, reliving the day's events, until her body finally shut off. Her sleep was dreamless, and when she woke up, she still had that giddy feeling of normalcy. She slipped out of bed and ran over to her dresser. She brushed her hair slowly, letting the bristles separate her hair gently rather than tearing through it like usual. Even if he didn't come back today, the feeling spreading over her deserved soft hair.

When she was done, she tucked several strands behind each ear. She was no beauty, she'd seen enough book covers and movies to know that, but she wasn't ugly either. She was normal.

The thought warmed her all over.

She finished getting ready for the day, brushing her teeth and slipping on her custom made patient outfit, before slipping back into bed. Grabbing a book from her nightstand, she began to read, not bothering to keep the smile off her face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So?" Miroku punched Inuyasha lightly in the shoulder before draping his arm around him. "How bad was it?"

Inuyasha stared at his friend blankly. "How bad was what?" The look Miroku gave him made him search through his thoughts madly for an answer. "Oh! The 'punishment'." He paused, not sure how to continue.

When he'd gone into Myoga's room, the old man had screamed just like a girl. Inuyasha had lost his patience almost instantly, striding across the room to yell back into his face an order to shut up. Amazingly, it had worked. Apparently all that the old geezer needed was a 'firm hand'. No one had ever out and out screamed at the guy. Unfortunately, after asserting his dominance, Myoga had taken to calling him Lord Inuyasha, and hadn't shown any signs of quitting when Inuyasha was finally able to leave. Between him and the girl, Inuyasha was wondering if it wasn't really a mental hospital designed to look like a medical one.

The girl. Kagome. Inuyasha did not know what to think of her. She was weird. From the moment he met her until she practically forced him onto Myoga, she had surprised him. It wasn't the occasional, 'oh! What do ya know?' kind of scenario. It was more like, she had startled him by talking to him in the first place and kept him in that frame of mind the entire time she was with him. Just being around her was an experience. He still hadn't decided if it was a good experience or not.

She was fun. He'd give her that much. He definitely had enjoyed messing around with her, and torturing the employee's of her home away from home. But he didn't need a girl in his life. Not even one who could only be a friend. Especially not a friend. At least when rumors started about girlfriends they tended to be half true, when a couple is just friends, the rumors are more vicious, claiming that they're hiding the relationship because of dirty secrets. Inuyasha knew rumors would start about him. His father's place in politics was pretty high standing after all. He didn't really care about his father's position though. What worried him most were his friends.

Kouga would probably go all competitive in a heartbeat, either by trying to find a better girl, or insulting Inuyasha's 'girl' until it was too much for her to take. He could never stand Inuyasha besting him at anything. Miroku would get a kick out of it. Even if Inuyasha swore to him on his mother's grave, Miroku wouldn't believe he and a girl were just friends. Or maybe he'd believe, but he'd pretend not to. The teasing would be a temptation impossible to resist. The embarrassment wasn't worth it. There was no way he could tell his friends about Kagome. No way whatsoever.

"That bad, huh?" Miroku's voice cut through his thoughts, startling Inuyasha out of his reverie.

"Yeah." He agreed, pushing away the memories of Kagome that came when her name brushed across his mind. "It was awful." He didn't say anything else. Let Miroku think it was worse than it was. Let him think it was too bad to talk about. Inuyasha had bigger problems. Like how he was going to find a way to see that girl again, and how he was going to keep a secret like that from the two people closest to him.

Because no matter how he worded it, no matter how he tried to ignore it, he didn't want the day before to be the last time her ever saw her. He wanted to talk to her again, maybe find out more about her. She was definitely an enigma. And he wanted to cause more trouble with her. He'd never found anyone more appreciative of his genius. It was confusing. This was why he didn't hang around with girls. But he'd had a good time with her, and if there was anything Inuyasha lived for, it was a good time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I forgot to tell my teacher Takahashi got transferred."

Kagome didn't question his explanation, just opened her door all the way and moved aside so he could come in. "It's Takashi, idiot, not Takahashi."

"Keh." He closed the door behind him and flopped onto her bed. "What do I care? And since I forgot to tell Ishida about _Takashi_ he dragged me over here right after school. So I'm gonna hang out with you."

She dragged his feet off the bed and let them dangle in the air, crossing her arms before she turned to face him. "Are you asking me, or telling me?"

He stuffed his face in her pillow, stubbornly putting his feet back on the bed. "Both." His voice was muffled. As arrogant as Kagome had already found him to be, she figured that was as close as asking for permission as he'd ever get.

"Well," She sighed, flopping onto the bed next to him. "It's not like I have much of a social life anyway."

"Yeah." He twisted his head so that he was facing her, and she could tell from the smirk that his next remark would be insulting. " 'Cause you're a loser."

She stuck her tongue out. "Jerk. Who's the loser? You're the one hanging out at a hospital in your spare time willingly."

He scrunched his face up. "Don't do that! You almost touched my face!"

Giggling, she stuck her tongue out again, being careful not to let it brush against his nose. "Do what? This?"

He pulled the pillow out from under his head and swatted her with it. "Sicko, I almost got your spit germs on me."

She yanked the pillow away from him, ignoring how messy he had just made her hair. "Idiot. I was careful." It was her turn to attack with the pillow. "You're not worthy of my 'spit germs'."

He grabbed the pillow, mid attack, at threw it off the bed. "Bring it on girly." He beckoned her with both hands. He expected her to tackle him, or maybe use some other kind of frontal assault. Instead she got him where he was most vulnerable.

"Hey!" He gasped, grabbing her by the wrists and forcing her hands away from his body. "No tickling!"

"You issued the challenge." She smirked. "So I get to make the rules."

"What are the rules?" He let go of her wrists.

"There are none."

He gleeked on her.

Whatever she had expected, it wasn't that. Reeling backwards, she fell off the bed, muffeling a cry as she hit the floor. "You!" She sputtered. "You gleeked on me!"

If he heard her, he didn't act it. His face was red from laughing and he couldn't seem to stop. "You," He gasped. "You fell off the bed!" He pointed at her as he laughed.

She smacked his hand away. "Yuck! Now I have Inuyasha germs on me." She wiped her face with the inside of her shirt.

"You can thank me later." He grinned.

She leaned forward. "I'd rather do it now." Before he could react, she spat the biggest lugi she could manage right into his face. She clapped both hands over her mouth, but that did little to quiet her giggles.

Inuyasha froze.

"That," He wiped his face with one hand and cleaned it off on the bed sheet. "Was disgusting."

"That," She corrected, yanking the sheet off the bed and tossing it in the corner of the room. "Was pure genius."

Inuyasha retrieved her pillow from the floor and put it behind his back, relaxing comfortably against the wall. He closed his eyes.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Comfortable?"

Obviously he hadn't noticed she was by her sink, and that the spray nozzle was mere inches from her hand. "Yeah, actually."

"I'm sorry."

He peeked an eye open. "For what?"

"THIS!"

He jumped up with a yelp as freezing cold water splashed over him, soaking into her bed. "What do you think you're doing, wench!"

She was cracking up. "I'm sorry!" She apologized again, between laughs. "I couldn't help myself. You were just so peaceful!"

In one quick stride, he picked her up, bridal style, and carried her over to her bed. Finding the wettest spot on it, he set her down, pushing her roughly into the bed. "I'm sorry." He said, grinning as she gasped at the cold contact. "I couldn't help myself."

She wrestled away from him and crossed her arms. "Jerk."

"Yup." He grinned. "But you like jerks, don't you?"

"Only for target practice."

And they enjoyed their afternoon.

And the one after that.

And the one after that.

If Kagome had any worries about Inuyasha's deteriorating memory, she wasn't letting on. And he never offered any other explanation for why he appeared at her door every afternoon, at the same time, without fail.

Who really cared?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YAY! This chapter is finally finished! That makes me so happy! School is 'almost' out for me. I still have three papers to finish and a final, but then I'm free! And I can promise you, I'll be updating a lot more!!!!!!!!! Thanks so much for your patience you guys, it's the fact that I know some of you are still reading that makes me skip school long enough to type every now and then. Rock on!

Rogue Pryde


End file.
